He Doesn't Belong To You
by Britannian Prince
Summary: When a certain redhead catches the Chilly Academic's eye, Vexen isn't going to be satisfied until he has what he wants...However, with the Key of Destiny in his way, that could be a problem...Rated M for Lemon, and Noncon all to come. I warned you. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here's how this works. There will be sex. It will be violent, and unpleasant for Axel, and it is going to be noncon, because Vexen doesn't really bother to listen when someone says "no". That's right, Axel, and Vexen. Two guys. If you don't like it, then don't bother flaming, just leave please. Unfortunately, no, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters in this story...But, if Square Enix would ever like to donate them to me, I would be more than happy to accept. **

**Also, I know for a fact that I will not update consistently. I apologize for this now. However, know this: I will not stop writing this until it is done. Sooner or later, even if it says I haven't updated in a year, there will be an update until the story is complete. Unfortunately, I am remarkably bad about following through when I make a commitment to post, so rather than unintentionally lie to you, I have chosen this particular path. Do forgive me...**

**As is par for the course on this site, reviews are most welcome. Please, if you find you dislike something, comment on it, but in a respectful and helpful way? I don't want to be bothered with any of that "OMFG U SUK." bullshit. It's a waste of my time and yours. So, with my thanks in advance, keep critiques helpful and polite; I really do want to know if there is anything I could improve on.**

* * *

He Doesn't Belong To You

Ch.1

Ages…It felt like ages since he'd started to long for the other…but of course, the Chilly Academic couldn't very well act on it. At first, they had been too busy scouring the worlds, trying to find the other members of the Organization…But now that all thirteen had been collected, that damn Key was always in his way! The little prat had been keeping him from what he wanted… if it weren't for the fact that they needed his keyblade, Vexen would have disposed of him long ago…However, things were different now….Now, he had a plan. Now, he would make Axel his.

It was a simple plan, in three parts…The first, being to throw suspicion elsewhere…And where better to place it than on the object of his frustration? From the moment this beautiful realization hit him, Vexen decided to begin lavishing his attention on the completely undeserving Roxas. Knowing how protective he and VIII were of each other, Axel would certainly divert all his attention to stalling the scientist's advances toward Roxas, never giving a thought to the possibility he was really the one in need of protection. No, once all Axel could think about was keeping Vexen from Roxas…Then he would get his wish.

The blond set to work at once, leaving his lab, and heading straight or the common room…A little staring would start his act off well…He reached his destination, only to find it deserted, save for Saïx. Oh well, if this was going to work, VIII and XIII weren't the only ones he would need to convince…Besides, Saïx controlled the mission schedule…

Vexen walked over to the blunette, holding a slightly authoritative aura about himself…He outranked Saïx, and he was going to use that. "Have you seen Axel and Roxas?" he asked, the intonation in his voice giving off the impression that this might actually be for something important…Of course, he knew they would be together…When were they not?

"Axel is on a mission. Roxas however, returned not 10 minutes ago…Why are you asking?" Saïx quirked an eyebrow. Okay, so Vexen had been wrong…Delightfully wrong. It would be much easier to set a feeling of unease in the mind of the Key without the redhead to support him.

"I need to ask for data on some heartless. Do you have an issue with that?" Vexen wasn't going to let this conversation go on longer than necessarily…he wanted to get to Roxas quickly, before the other returned…Making Saïx feel he was preventing the scientist from his job was a sure way to do that.

When the X-scarred man didn't reply, except for a small noise of acknowledgement, Vexen turned and strode from the room…Roxas had just returned…Vexen knew where that would mean he had gone: Twilight Town. For some reason, he and Axel had a fixation with that stupid clock tower…He doubted they thought anyone knew about it, but…well, he was about to change that.

He opened a portal as soon as he was clear, right to the top of the clock tower…No sense climbing up dozens of stairs, after all… He smirked, spotting Roxas exactly where he knew he would be; sitting with his feet dangling over the edge, eating an ice cream bar…One little shove would be all it took….Then he wouldn't even have to bother with his plan…But no, no. The superior needed him…The Organization needed him…Or more importantly, his Keyblade…With a slight sigh at the unfortunate truth of that thought, he stepped around the corner.

"…So here's where you got of to, Roxas…" Said Vexen, with a smile he intended to be slightly creepy. With the way the younger jumped, the scientist was surprised he didn't fall over the edge…Too bad…Then he couldn't even be blamed for it…

"Man Vexen…You scared me!" Said the little blond, with a slight laugh, putting a hand on his chest as though his heart were racing…Vexen chuckled to himself slightly at the impossibility of that statement.

"Oh, terribly sorry…" He moved closer, taking a seat next to Roxas, a little uncomfortably close. "I didn't mean to startle you…I just had a request, that's all…" He tried to picture Roxas as his lovely redheaded friend, hoping to give off the impression that this…infant, was the object of his affection.

"A request…? Like what…?"Roxas seemed confused…Why was that not surprising? However, he also seemed a little suspicious of Vexen, shifting away as the man sat down.

"Just some data…I was hoping you wouldn't mind collecting it for me…It's nothing in particular, just…Average levels of heartless and respective nobodies, the ratio of Shadows to Dusks, that kind of thing…"He said offhandedly, gesturing with his left hand as though it were nothing,, while pulling a disk out of his coat pocket with his right and handing it to Roxas. "I would really appreciate the help…" He added, smirking at the Keybearer, all the while thinking of his beautiful Flames…

"Uh…Sure…No problem…" Roxas took the data from him, never particularly having enjoyed Vexen's company, but not it was an altogether more uncomfortable experience…He just wanted the higher-ranking member to go away, as quickly as possible.

The Chilly Academic stood, dusting himself off slightly, and glanced out toward the setting sun, before staring right back at Roxas. "You know…I can see why you like it up here…The view is….Fantastic," He said, keeping his eyes locked on the blond at all times, as if the sun weren't even there...True, he was busily picturing what it would look like with someone else in Roxas' seat…But he would have to appreciate that, another time.

As Roxas looked up at him, he felt a small shiver go down his spine…He usually got that feeling from the ice-empowered member of the organization, but this time, more so than usual…Now he just wanted Axel to hurry back from his mission…Certainly, the absent man would be enough to warm him.

Vexen continued to smile to himself as he turned and walked back to the portal, and promptly back to the castle. He was pleasantly surprised as he stepped through, only to find Axel on the other side…The redhead was, as usual, a lovely sight…From crimson locks, all swept into perfect spikes, to the inverted tear-drop tattoos, to his Organization-issued coat, which hugged his thin frame, seeming to fit him more perfectly than any of the others…

"Vexen? What…?" Axel would normally have no qualms asking just what the hell IV had been doing in Twilight Town, none the less how he knew about the clock tower, but frankly he was more than a little surprised to run into him…True, Saïx had told him that Vexen was looking or both him and Roxas…But he never expected the man to actually find the Keyblade wielder until after their daily ice cream. Finally after a moment, Axel regained himself, and said, "…er…Saïx said you were looking for me and Roxas…What'd you need?"

"Oh, nothing much…I just assumed the Keybearer would be with you…It was him I wanted to find." …A lie, but delivered convincingly. He waited a moment, letting the awkward silence set in properly, and then added "…I needed him…To collect data for me, of course…" A smirk crossed his ace, in a knowing kind of way.

"…It couldn't have waited?" A slight scowl settled itself on Axel's features. Even so, Vexen still though him lovely…His bright green eyes were even more vibrant now, filled with irritation…

Oh, Axel was unfolding this conversation right as Vexen had hoped…"Should it have to? After all Axel…It's not like he belongs to you…" Vexen left him with that though, wanting to preserve the memory of how the redhead looked in that moment; eyes glaring, pale cheeks slightly flushed in anger and embarrassment…Yes, Soon that man would be his…But until then, this particular memory would have to be enough to keep the Chilly Academic happy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Well. Somehow I managed to get this done in a semi-reasonable amount of time...Huh. Anyway, depending on responses, (If I get any, otherwise I'll just make the decision on my own. Not pressuring, just stating,) I can either move to the...action sequence of this fic in the next chapter, or I can forestall it a bit with more build up. I've got an idea in mind, but I would like to hear what others think...Of course, if you're reading this, and chapter three is already posted, kindly ignore this. Usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Ch.2

Axel glowered as he watched the other go…That man was just a little too creepy for him…And the way he had been talking about Roxas was just weird. The fiery redhead stepped through the portal, still trying to fight off the shiver that wanted to run down his spine. Fortunately, the feeling was forgotten as soon as he spotted Roxas sitting in the fading light with an ice cream waiting for him. He walked over, and sat down on the Blonde's right, picking up the ice cream that the younger had bought for him.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late…" he said with a smile as he unwrapped the still-mostly-frozen treat. Roxas just acknowledged it with a smile. There was a brief pause as Axel contemplated his words, wondering how to phrase them. "So…I ran into Vexen on the way here…" he said in a tone that made very clear the thought that Axel deemed him 'too creepy for words'.

"Yeah…He wants me to gather some data for him…" well, that much Axel already knew, "…But I didn't think he knew about this place…it was weird to see him here." At the very least, they had that thought in common…

"…He was acting kinda creepy…How about with you?" Axel couldn't help asking…Something about their encounter had just left him feeling altogether uncomfortable…

"Well…A little…Nothing too weird…He was just…Friendly. He sat down next to me. It was…Odd. And even though he wasn't looking at it, he said the view was nice…" That, Roxas had to admit, he had thought a bit on the strange side.

"He what?...Okay, because that's not creepy or anything…" replied the redhead, officially thinking that the Chilly Academic was possibly skating into stalker-esq. territory…He took a bit of his Sea Salt Ice Cream, and mulled it over…

Roxas took a bite of his before shrugging slightly. "Yeah, I guess…But he's always been like that…It's not like this is a new thing for him or anything," it seemed the Key of Destiny was much more relaxed than Axel when it came to the quirks of their fellow Organization members.

The redhead didn't see how he could be so calm about it. Sure, the Organization needed Roxas, so it wasn't likely that anyone would try something, but even so…That didn't alleviate the feeling Vexen had left him with.

"Come on Axel, stop brooding and eat your ice cream before it melts," Said the younger man, nudging VIII with his elbow, trying to cheer him up. Roxas was sure that if he just took his mind off the topic for a while, the redhead would forget, and they could move on…It wasn't like it had been a big deal…

Axel was slightly indignant; he would never waste perfectly good ice cream like that. "Well forgive me for worrying about you," He replied with a smirk, taking a big bite of his popsicle…Unfortunately, even the great Flurry of Dancing Flames wasn't immune to brain freeze. He flinched, cringing as he put his free hand to the side of his head, and wincing slightly.

For a minute, the Key stared at his friend, before he started to laugh. Something about seeing Axel subdued by nothing more than a little bit of ice was suddenly hilarious. It had started out as a chuckle, but the more Roxas pictured that look on his friend's face, the harder he laughed, until he had to wrap his arms around his torso to help his aching ribs.

"Oh shut up!" Axel said with a slight scowl, punching Roxas in the arm with his free hand once he had recovered.

Finally the blond managed to stop laughing, wiping tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he said, still trying to control the lingering grin on his face…He knew he had bruised the taller man's ego by laughing, and thus offered to buy the next round of Sea Salt Ice Cream as well, to add to his apology.

"…Don't worry about it…I guess it was kinda funny…But you're still buying that Ice Cream," Replied the redhead, gesturing at him with the popsicle stick, and the last few bites of the blue frozen treat to emphasize his point. Roxas put his hands up in surrender.

They sat there, quietly enjoying their ice cream, until finally Axel stood. "Come on kid, Xaldin is finally back from that mission the Superior sent him on last week, which means we get some good food tonight," he said with a grin. Somehow, it turned out that the Whirlwind Lancer was the best cook among them – and not simply because he had an ample array of blades with which to prepare the food.

Over the last 10 days, various members of the Organization had tried to cook dinner: Only Lexaeus's had been up to their usual standard. True, Zexion and Luxord's were pretty good, and Xigbar's shish kabob were surprisingly tasty…Even Demyx's seafood meal wasn't half bad…But…The rest of them has failed horribly.

Xemnas had, of course, not been expected to cook, and Roxas had been given a pass since he was so busy running missions; Larxene's had looked so strange, no one had dared to eat it – even her; Vexen's had looked more like a science project than food; Marluxia's had been…well, salad, which wasn't bad, but certainly wasn't filling enough, considering the tiny portions he gave them; Saïx had simply refused to make anything other than toast…And…

"Well whatever we get, it's bound to be better than that char-broiled mess you made the other night…" Said Roxas with a smirk; He had been one of the few brave enough to try it.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad…At least unlike Larxene's dinner, it didn't try to bite back! Besides…I thought the fish turned out well…"Said the redhead, just a little proud that his hadn't been the worst.

"Wait a minute, that was FISH? I thought it was really burnt chicken!" Said the Key, really quite glad he had finished eating his ice cream, certain he would have choked on it otherwise.

"Oh shut up and let's go…" Flurry of Dancing Flames grumbled, irritated by XIII's obvious obliviousness to the wonder that was his cooking…Well, at least he had liked it…He liked his food well done.

They took the portal back to the castle, eager to get back to their usual cook before the other half-starved members beat them to dinner, and left them with nothing to eat. However, as they stepped through, they spotted Vexen casually leaning against a wall near by.

"Welcome home," said the scientist, with a bit of a smirk, taking his weight off the wall, as he turned toward the two. He couldn't help but think how lovely the redhead was, tall and slender, his coat hugging his frame gently as he shifted his weight to put one hand on his hip in irritation…

"What're you, waiting for us?" Axel said, visibly more than irked at his reappearance…He had just been getting over his displeasure from seeing the man earlier, too…

"Now Axel…Why would I ever be waiting for you?" Sure, Vexen had said it in a completely normal way, but…Something about his words made VIII take a step closer to Roxas...He wasn't sure, but the redhead could have sworn he saw the scientist steal a glance at the youngest among them at the last word…

Axel bristled slightly, not liking the feeling he was getting from the Chilly Academic. "Come on Roxas, lets get going before I lose my appetite…" he said, taking a step around and past IV. They didn't have to put up with his weirdness…Not for the moment, at least.

"Going to dinner? What a coincidence…I was just heading there myself," came Vexen's voice from just behind him. Inwardly, Axel groaned…He knew where this was going to go…Stupid Roxas and his freaking manners…

"Er…Well, I guess we can all go together…" As if on cue, those stupid manners Axel had just been thinking about popped up…Of course Roxas would have to offer…He couldn't just ignore the blond, or pretend he wasn't there…No, no…He had to be polite….The redhead sighed, somewhere between realizing it was just his friend's nature, and….Wishing he could smack Roxas upside the head until that particular nature left him.

"Come on then…I'm hungry…" Axel grumbled, now just wanting to eat, get it over with, and go to bed… Frankly, he just wanted to get this day over with, so that he could move on to tomorrow, when hopefully, normalcy would return.

With that, the three proceeded to the dining room, where already Xaldin had the food waiting for everyone. He had cooked some kind of beef, which looked like it had been glazed repeatedly over the course of several hours, a dish of pasta with some seafood mixed in with a cream sauce, a variety of grilled vegetables, and had made a three-layer chocolate cake for dessert…Suddenly, Axel was back in a good mood.

The redhead popped an arm around Roxas' shoulders, grinning slightly, as he led his friend over to the food. "Damn…I take it back. My food sucked," He said, stopping in front of the table, and starting to make himself a plate; even the smell of the food was delicious.

He waited for the Key to finish making his plate, before they headed over to the table and sat down. However, seconds later, Vexen sat down directly across from the Keybearer. "Mind if I sit here?" he said with that same smirk, obviously not planning to move regardless of the answer.

Axel wanted more than anything to just say "Yes. Shoo," but somehow, he didn't think that addressing someone like that who was technically his superior, even if he was a creepy bastard, would really be all that bright an idea…Even for him. Instead, he settled for grumbling, and taking a bite of the seafood pasta.

All through dinner, VIII and XIII chatted between bites, but Vexen never said a word. He just sat there, occasionally taking a bite, but otherwise simply staring at Roxas. The longer he did it, the more freaked out the little blond became. He tried to invite the scientist into the conversation, hoping it would stop the creepy behavior, but every time it failed; Vexen simply couldn't be bothered to have to contribute.

After a time, Roxas nudged Axel, obviously wanting a private word with him. "Uh, we'll be right back…"He said to the scientist, even still not wanting to be rude, as he and the redhead stood.

"Take your time," Replied Vexen, smirking slightly, even as he kept his eyes on Roxas…Things were going beautifully…At present, it looked like he would have what he wanted sooner even than he had dared to hope…

The Key of Destiny led Axel away from the table, off to the other side of the room where they were sure not to be heard…Even as they walked, he could tell that the redhead was ready to light the carpet on fire with his temper alone.

"…Don't let him get to you, Axel…He's probably just screwing with us…" Said Roxas, hoping that that was the truth…Frankly, even if he was freaked out, he didn't want his friend to have to worry…He could fight his own battles.

"Don't let him get to me? Are you freaking kidding? Roxas, he's been eying you all night like a starving pit bull with a steak! Look at him, smug bastard…"Axel threw his gaze back to their table; Vexen was reaching across it, and taking a shrimp off of HIS plate!

"Just let it go, okay? If this keeps up, I can take care of myself," Said the Key, not wanting VIII to do anything rash.

"I've known him a lot longer than you have. When Vexen gets an idea, he's going to run with it…He probably wants to run creepy experiments on you or something! Look, I just don't want you to end up like…A one-legged cyborg or something, alright?" said the redhead, crossing his arms in frustration. The Keybearer was just being naive… Not everyone in the organization was a "nice" Nobody…

"Come on, lets just go sit down. You can relax, Axel…I'm a big boy; I can handle it," he said, turning away from the taller man, and walking back without allowing the other a chance to continue the argument.

Not at all put at ease by their little chat, Axel followed after him, his fiery temper not quenched in the least.

The pair reached the table, and sat down, the redhead pulling his chair out roughly and unceremoniously sitting down. He was pissed off, and wanted to make sure the Chilly Academic knew it.


End file.
